


Не стой на ветру

by PradaJpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Geth, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: Какие еще тут разговоры? Просто больше не видеть – так намного легче. По крайней мере, в этом я пытался убедить самого себя. Невольно губы кривились в неясной гримасе отвращение – к себе, к ней, к этой чертовой ситуации.





	

Шутки бывают веселые, от которых потом на душе легкий флер забавы. А бывают такие, вроде и ничем не выделяющиеся, но с шутником общаться не хочется. Не то что еще раз попасть в эти сети «розыгрыша". 

От одного слова, сказанного просто так. "Ничего страшного ведь", - хочется кашлять кровью, а потом думаешь, что хочешь крови шутника. И эта секундная мысль пугает больше всего: зачем вообще такие яркие, а самое главное, жестокие картины в моей голове? 

Никто не знает. Даже самого доброго и хорошего человека посещают черти, подкидывая в разум кадры расчлененки или раздавленный машиной труп котенка. Интересно, хочется ли блевать этим людям, до этого не видевших так много крови? 

Хорошо, наверное, что я не из пугливых. Мысли о некрозе чьей-то некогда белой кожи меня не пугают - лишь веду носом, пытаясь отогнать маячащие образы. Это выходило всегда. Всегда, пока она не пошутила. 

Теперь садистские мысли не покидают меня. Хочется ударить, потом лживо извиниться, лишь для вида, а потом снова размазать кровь по ее симпатичному лицу. Потому что, черт подери, никто так не шутит. 

Мне, наверное, будет жалко ее. Но когда я вспомню те слова, сказанные с такой лёгкостью, от которых у меня весь воздух вышибло, вся жалость к ней испаряется. А она чего ожидала? 

Я помню тот день до единой мелочи - не удивительно, "тот самый день" был ровно вчера. Тогда я, слабохарактерный слабак, успел натюкаться. Будь я человеком искусства, обязательно послал к черту мораль, крича: "Это для души, для вдохновения". 

Только вот я обычный офисный планктон. Не знаю различий между драмой и трагедией, читал пару книг не из школьной программы - остальное, как у всех. 

Дом в ипотеку, один кредит еще на пять лет, работа с пятью рабочими днями в неделю и тусклые глаза и едва заметная полоска морщин на лбу от постоянно хмурой мимики. Знакомо? 

Это было моим прошлым, могло стать настоящим, если бы не она. Ворвалась, разбивая к черту мои устои: молодая, резвая, слишком энергичная. Общалась со мной, точно я ее ровесник. Наверное, для нее все было так - не волновал мой возраст и недовольные крики ее матери: "Зачем тебе тридцатидвухлетний старик?!". 

А я, погрязший в стереотипах, был согласен с ее мамашей. Ненавидел эту даму, хотел не слышать и не видеть, но в глубине души понимал ее. Ведь какая мать не хочет самого лучшего для своего ребенка? Вот и эта мама хотела: нормального молодого человека для дочери, с которым ей будет комфортно. 

Почему-то ей было комфортно со мной. Угрюмым и порою грубым молчуном. Любила сидеть рядом и щебетать о насущном, когда я пытался вникнуть в работу. 

Редко позволяла мне это сделать: обхватывала мое лицо холодными ладонями и обещала откусить ухо, если я не оторвусь от работы. Разглаживала большими пальцам морщинки на лбу и клюкала в нос, тут же и хохоча над моим видом: расслабленным лицом, широко раскрытыми глазами. 

И я откладывал бумаги. Ворчал, якобы недовольный этим, но она замечала проскользнувшую на моем лице улыбку. Замечала, но ничего про это не говорила. Порою мне казалось, что слова в нашем случае бесполезны. 

Чертова романтика. Своеобразная, непривычная для меня, которой я шугался. Точно за домашним ужином, вместо быстрого перекуса бутербродом, дома меня ждал пожар, который обожжет кожу. Мне долго приходилось привыкать к уюту, прежде чем я стал воспринимать это как нечто повседневное и нормальное. 

А она только радовалась. Мое ворчание поубавилось, посыпались шутки. Постепенно жизни возвращались краски. Будь я поэтом, назвал бы ее художником: пришла с акварелью, беспорядочными кляксами испачкала меня вместе с собой. Опять же, жаль, что я не поэт. 

Ведь поэт смог бы красиво описать целый год почти совместного проживания. Поведал бы, как она не ночевала в студенческой общаге неделями: бегала ко мне с пакетами еды и новым фильмом, который мы безоговорочно смотрели. Не знаю, правда, как ее не выгнали из общежития и как мы не раскабанели из-за постоянного жора ночью. 

Одно слово вертится на языке – хорошо. Именно так и никак иначе. Мне было действительно хорошо, как бы я ни пытался переубедить себя в этом. Недопонимания, ее мамаша, что норовила постоянно влезть в нашу жизнь, оговорки родственников – все это было. Но оно не могло перекрыть то ощущение уюта, которого мне хватало. 

Она была молода. Наверное, основной причиной недовольства знакомых и левых людей являлось это. Мне же она всегда казалась старше своего возраста. С этим писклявым голосом, порою глупыми выходками она была для меня старше всех этих дурней, что говорили: «Так нельзя. Это неправильно. Найди нормальную женщину, которая родит тебе детей». 

А я не хотел детей. Ни тогда, ни сейчас – в этом стремлении она меня всегда поддерживала. Не видела смысла жизни в рождении ребенка, просто, чтоб было. Ну, как всех, знаете. Ведь где это видано, чтобы взрослый мужик был без семьи: жены и детей в полном комплекте? 

Почти что идиллия, скажете вы. И ведь не соврете, правда за исключением одного «но». Все было хорошо, все было почти волшебно. Было, черт подери. Не будет, как ни старайся, как ни пытайся вернуть эти проскользнувшие водой сквозь пальцы моменты. 

Тонкая стена приятного душе быта рухнула, стоило ей заявиться ко мне ночью с понурым лицом и в потрепанной одежде. Уставший от двух бессонных ночей из-за работы, я встрепенулся вмиг. Не решился спросить, что произошло, не веря своим глазам. 

Того и не требовалась: рассказывать она начала сама. Губы еле размыкала, но говорила четко, точено по отученному сценарию. Глаза в пол упустила, а плечи, будто в насмешку, расправила широко, будто горда содеянным - изменой. 

Знаете, по статистике огромное количество людей изменяют. И мне изменяли до нее – не раз и не два. Но именно от ее слов хотелось закрыть уши, точно дите, и лепетать неразборчивое: «Не верю». Только тут как не поверить, когда слова наждачкой режут слух подробностями? 

Да, она меня, казалось бывалого человека, не жалела. Рассказала зачем, когда и почему. В причину ее поступка я особо не вслушивался, молча указал на дверь, не находя слов. Вру. Просто не хотелось устраивать ненужные сцены, кричать, смотреть в ее глаза. Легче было прогнать вон, чтобы просто не сорваться. 

Несложно догадаться, что потом я, как ничем непримечательный идиот с рогами, пошел бухать. По стандартам русских сериалов я не стал рассказывать бармену о своей «печальной» участи, лишь изредка просил того повторить. 

Просил много раз, пока к вискам не подступило приятное тепло, а мысли о ней немного попустили. То я считал деньги, сомневаясь, хватит ли мне на такси; то вновь возвращался к ее словам и думал: то ли я такой кретин слепой, то ли она хорошая актриса? Отчаянно хотелось верить во второе. 

Заливая в себя порцию алкоголя, я думал: жалею ли я о годе рядом с ней? Сначала вторил себе уверенное «да», мол, потратил целый год, а в итоге ничего из этого не вынес. Потом, постепенно увеличивая градус, пришло осознание, что без нее я провел бы год скучно, пресно и одиноко. 

Выбрать точно я не мог. Копался в мыслях, воспоминаниях под сопливую музыку в баре. 

Даже не помню, когда заметил мелькающую среди редких просителей знакомую фигуру. Наверное, поняла, что я сорвался и ушел сюда, ведь город у нас небольшой – таких заведений раз, два, и обчелся. 

Наверное, когда она спустя минут пятнадцать решилась подойти ко мне, я вмиг будто протрезвел. Быстро расплатился за выпивку, нетвердой походкой последовал к выходу, даже не оборачиваясь на нее. 

Какие еще тут разговоры? Просто больше не видеть – так намного легче. По крайней мере, в этом я пытался убедить самого себя. Невольно губы кривились в неясной гримасе отвращение – к себе, к ней, к этой чертовой ситуации. 

И я, никогда особо не переживавший из-за разлук, вдруг ощутил мучительное покалывание в пальцах, точно на город внезапно надвинулась зима. Внезапно так, обрушила метель, а я забыл перчатки. Только сейчас середина осени, а в баре довольно тепло. Никакие перчатки не помогут – дело совсем в другом. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, на ходу набросил куртку на плечи. Сжал ладони в кулаки, в неясной попытке избавиться от воображаемого покалывания – мало помогало. Несколько метров до ворот, как я услышал чужие быстрые шаги, почти бег.

Невольно оглянулся, простонал про себя – она пошла за мной, решив, что этой дребедени с отношениями мне еще не хватило. Мол, подожди, глотни еще моих слов на свою пьяную голову. 

А она, точно боясь, что я в любой момент мог сорваться места, бежала ко мне. С покрасневшими щеками, в легкой майке и взглядом загнанного зверя. Я же просто еле сдерживался, чтобы не обернуться и свалить от нее. Но внутри все же понимал: сейчас последний разговор, который поставит во всем точку. 

\- Подожди! – крикнула, даже не добежав до ворот. Остановилась, почти задыхаясь, в паре метров от меня. – Я же просто шутила, - вымученный тон, но от него мне не стало легче. 

\- Шутка? – точно не веря переспросил я полушепотом. 

\- Да, - ответила она, все же услышал мое бормотание. – Я… просто я хотела...

Я перебил ее, не дослушав даже: 

\- Ну и зачем? – спокойным голосом, когда в голове наступил кавардак. – Просто скажи, зачем так шутить? 

Наверное, я даже не врал. Меня действительно только это и волновало. Зачем так жестоко шутить. Прекрасно зная, какие могут быть последствия? 

\- Ты последние дни ходил сам не свой. Понурый, на меня не реагировал… 

И опять я перебил, непривычно холодным голосом говоря: 

\- Я работал. Мне нужно на что-то жить, чтобы ты знала. Чтобы платить за квартиру и еду, представляешь? – в голосе уже просачивалась злоба, как бы я не хотел ее скрыть. 

Неожиданно все ее отговорки показались мне такими детскими и глупыми. Впервые за столько времени я увидел в ней не взрослого и веселого, а маленького и серьезного человека. 

Стало смешно от своего открытия. Губы расплылись в отвратительной улыбке, в то время как девушка говорила. 

\- Я правда хотела просто отрезвить тебя. Думала, что ты разозлишься, станешь эмоциональным, отвлечешься от работы, а потом я тебе все сразу же расскажу. Кто же знал, а? 

\- Никто не знал, правда, - бросил задумчивое все с той же улыбкой на губах. 

\- Тогда ты простишь меня? 

И я задумался. Просить? Ведь прощать по сути нечего: измены не было. Просто я понял, что она не умеет шутить, отчего ее лицо видеть больше не хочется. 

\- Прощаю, - немногословно, после чего все же попрощался, - Я пойду, пока. 

Именно «пока», а не «до свидания». Все же я был прав, что поставлю сегодня точку. Вот я ее поставил, жирную такую. 

\- Что?! – точно она не расслышала. – Да что мне без тебя делать? Я же… 

Слов она не нашла. В этот самый момент я разглядел в ней полноценного ребенка, о котором хотелось заботиться. Жаль, наверное, что делать это буду не я. Выдохнув, я сунул руки в карман и все же ответил: 

\- Что делать? Учиться, хорошо учиться, найти работу, забыть меня и впредь слушать маму. 

Так ей будет куда лучше, почему я был уверен в этом. Уже разворачиваясь, готовый уйти, я сказал ей последние в нашей истории слова: 

\- И ты это, не стой на ветру, простудишься ведь. 

Злоба ушла, оставляя от себя пустое место где-то внутри. Я просто шел по ночным улицам, впервые за последнее время вдыхая воздух полной грудью. Только где-то на краю сознания мелькала мысль, что завтра мне рано вставать на работу. 

И все же, шутки бывают разные. Определенно, такие мне были не по душе.


End file.
